landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Landmarks of Landmark A-Z (List)
See the 'Landmarks of Landmark' page for an overview of this topic. About Landmarks of Landmark are found near spires. When you click on the build site's title, it will: #Lack any way to rate it, as it is not a normal published site found in the Gallery. #Have the "Landmarks of Landmark" below the title and artist information. How to Search the List To find a winner or artwork title you know in most web browsers, press CTRL + F or F3 on your keyboard. *When a small window appears (usually in the upper right corner), search typing by all or part of any name or title in the box. :*As you type, all matches will be highlighted in yellow or orange. *For example, you could search the word, Library, or the artist, Kylen after opening your browser search. 2016 List The information below was adapted from Domino's official forum post about the 2016 placement of the Landmarks (Aug. 3rd). :Bear in mind that: *The winners spanned from 2014-2016. *The Landmarks can be changed by the developers in the future, based on additional contests. List Format The list format groups winners by the World (server), then the landscapes are listed alphabetically. Each winner is listed neat to the location. World: Courage *Ancient Crag - Halfling Mountain Manor by Bryde *Arid Thicket - Silent Bell Tower by Aloysius *Burning Frostlands - Takish Observation Platform by Andelos *Emerald Vale - Stepford Cultural Center by Arcturius/Zhael *Endless River - Guardian Oak by Ansgar *Forgotten Hills - Watch Tower by Fugazied *Frigid Steppes - Local Island Airport by ArjunaNightFox *Golden Sands - Biblockteca by Risenstrike *Grand Fjord - Summerwinds Point by Arywinn *Hidden Bluffs - Stepford Embassy by Arcturius/Zhael *Lonely Glacier - Aetherion Tower by Andelos *Lost Caldera - Tree of Life by Bomdiggety *Pioneer Deciduous - Landmark Overland Express & passenger & sleeper (combined on 1 claim) by Elkay *Pioneer Desert - Terrorarium by Fazz *Pioneer Jungle - Bio-Industrial Enclosed World by Draconious *Pioneer Old Growth - Forgotten Shrine by Butchywuff *Pioneer Tundra - Gazebo by Fugazied *Roaring Scars - Crimson Cosmic Candles by Darkk *Shattered Cliffs - Sternwarte Observatory by Belana *Silver Shallows - Izsharee's Rest by Curamach *Singed Timbers - Opera House by DexMontoya *Singing Mesa - Fantasy Bath House by Demystify *Sleeping Ridge - Last Tree of the Gargantuans by Eleven *Snowcapped Wilds - Holiday House by Fugazied *Timeworn Dunes - Landmark Aeronautics and Space Administration by Fantal *Twisted Shoreline - Mage Prison by Koda *Whistling Tangle - Secret Garden by Ellieshine *Winding Creek - Island of Wishful Thinking by Falcone *Windy Barrens - Dreams of Insanity by Voidlust World: Determination *Ancient Crag - Road to Gamma by Genbrua *Arid Thicket - Landmark Inn by Graysilk *Burning Frostlands - Fountain by Helie *Emerald Vale - Hermit's Hideout by Helline *Endless River - Elden Light by Icefire *Grand Fjord - Shoehouse by Maqea *Frigid Steppes - Landmark's Claim by Metallical *Golden Sands - Sands of Time by Icefire *Forgotten Hills - Elemental Encounter by Sideshow and Metallical *Hidden Bluffs - Hadder's Mill by Hadder *Lonely Glacier - Remnants of Laputa by Icefire *Lost Caldera - Spirit of the Scrying Pool by Sairyss *Pioneer Deciduous - Remnants of the Sundering by Lucitie *Pioneer Desert - Merchant Tower Crossroads by Jadam *Pioneer Jungle - Bastion Reliquary Tower by Kalen *Pioneer Old Growth - Rustic Windmill by Merma *Pioneer Tundra - Refreshing Drink Oasis by Icefire *Roaring Scars - Shrine of Life by Jadam *Shattered Cliffs - Shrine of the Divine Voxel by Jinkys *Silver Shallows - Garden of the Sun by Juliard *Singed Timbers - Shrine of the Moon by Juliard *Singing Mesa - Bastion Archway by Kalen *Sleeping Ridge - Statue of Gregor by Gyson and Shylo *Snowcapped Wilds - Saucer Incident by Keroya *Timeworn Dunes - Little Garden Tower by Kranimal *Twisted Shoreline - Firiona in Landmark by Spore *Whistling Tangle - Unicorn Glue Company Clock Tower by Kylen *Winding Creek - Unicorn Glue Company Giant Stalker by Kylen *Windy Barrens - Old Lookout Post by Lordunderneath World: Liberation *Ancient Crag - The Pinnacle by Milieu *Arid Thicket - Seacrest Inn Bed and Breakfast by Mirasha *Burning Frostlands - Birthday Monument by Murren *Emerald Vale - Highborn Gardens by Murren *Endless River - Willows End Castle by Nevrai *Forgotten Hills - The Pagoda by Nobwinkle *Frigid Steppes - Sanctuary by Nymitz *Golden Sands - Emperor's Estate by Nyakris *Grand Fjord - Arachna-Mech (AM MPM 52) by Hanna *Hidden Bluffs - Landmark Welcome Sign by Gingerella *Lonely Glacier - Dragon by Ogresnot *Lost Caldera - Sword of a Thousand Stars by Onethousandstars *Pioneer Deciduous - Eden's Gate by Odessya *Pioneer Desert - Cyborg by Puch *Pioneer Jungle - Summoning Mirror by Sairyss *Pioneer Old Growth - Soul Skydance by Shardi *Pioneer Tundra - Secret Agency Gnomish 7 Hangars by Jadam *Roaring Scars - Ruins of Dustrock Tower by Osmotar *Shattered Cliffs - Ashen Vaults by Osmotar *Silver Shallows - Elephant Landmark with Tree by Spootyman *Singed Timbers - Golden Throne by MsQuiltsalot *Singing Mesa - Stargazer by Portavar *Sleeping Ridge - Tree Lab by Risenstrike *Snowcapped Wilds - Meditation by Puch *Timeworn Dunes - Landmark Trophy by Raz *Twisted Shoreline - Architectural Sculpture by Rengerel *Whistling Tangle - Can't Fit a Square Peg in a Round Hole by Rhaina *Winding Creek - Little Lost Isle by Arywinn *Windy Barrens - Peaceful Solace by Risenstrike World: Rebellion *Ancient Crag - Ancient Lighthouse by Shattari *Arid Thicket - Wayward Wanderer's Rest by Finnigan *Burning Frostlands - Innoruuks Gate by SirDigsby *Emerald Vale - Party Paradise by Shizaku *Endless River - Redemption Beacon by Shizaku *Forgotten Hills - Tomb of Reflection by Shizaku *Frigid Steppes - Temple of the Elements by Shyshadow *Golden Sands - Dwarven Forge by SLuGMaster *Grand Fjord - Snowglobe Playground by Sophiana *Hidden Bluffs - Spider's Hot Rod Garage by SpiderOz *Lonely Glacier - Surface to Orbit Defense Leyline Cannon by Shattari *Lost Caldera - Abstract Sculpture by Eileithia *Pioneer Deciduous - Reactor Core - Beta 7 by Visarys *Pioneer Desert - Landmark Boy & Landmark Girl by Voila *Pioneer Jungle - Temple of the Gods by Shimii *Pioneer Old Growth - Into the Sky by Vorhasse *Pioneer Tundra - Temple of the Moon by Waymaker *Roaring Scars - The Giant Carriage Clock by Fazz *Shattered Cliffs - Hasai Tower by Thelandir *Silver Shallows - Temple of Aleht by Thelandir *Singed Timbers - The Sacred Stone by Thelandir *Singing Mesa - Remember These by Rikki *Sleeping Ridge - Frozen Golem Wizard Tower by Logun *Snowcapped Wilds - Club Ember by Vanya *Timeworn Dunes - Morbourne Town Square by Vanya *Twisted Shoreline - Nexus Pointe by Vanya *Whistling Tangle - Vyvern Tower by Verjigorm *Winding Creek - Doctor Cogsprocket's Transducing Prism Permeator by Verlin *Windy Barrens - The Pumpernickel by Verlin World: Serenity *Ancient Crag - The Claim Destroyer by Ogresnot *Arid Thicket - Garden of the Makers by Lucitie *Burning Frostlands - Dark Elf Tower of Darkness by Yarnila *Emerald Vale - Shrine of Sand by Yarnila *Endless River - 100% Prop Free Tower by Candela *Forgotten Hills - Wave Industries Canal Plant by Seriel *Frigid Steppes - Naga Statue by Zrom *Golden Sands - Aquarius by Silke *Grand Fjord - The Frozen Throne Landmark by Tamrya *Hidden Bluffs - A.I. Hyperspace Uplink by Shattari *Lonely Glacier - Nights Edge Beacon by Nissi *Lost Caldera - Well of Souls by Icefire *Pioneer Deciduous - Dr. Blockson's Landmark Casebook by Thrift *Pioneer Desert - The Navigator by Valontinian *Pioneer Jungle - Watch Towers of the Stars by Onethousandstars *Pioneer Old Growth - Proxel Bonsai by SpiderOz *Pioneer Tundra - Velium Shard Tower by Alderon *Roaring Scars - The Weeping by Jarindar *Shattered Cliffs - Ancora Imparo Quantum Generator by Zee *Silver Shallows - Anchor Point Lighthouse by Taelaa *Singed Timbers - The Well by Ingux *Singing Mesa - Lunar Lookout VI by Portavar *Sleeping Ridge - Specimen 36 by Squishimus *Snowcapped Wilds - Messenger's Outpost by Eleven *Timeworn Dunes - Tower by Fugazied *Twisted Shoreline - Egyptian Temple by Skomag *Whistling Tangle - Dragon Lord's Shrine by Spikes *Winding Creek - Chess Game Last Move by Syndic *Windy Barrens - Tower of Ilithine by Osmotar Winner Announcements :Winner announcements can also be found at: *The winner's list found within the 2016 official forum announcement *The winner's list found within the 2014 official forum post Winner Images To see the screenshots of the winning entries, visit the links below: *May 2014 - images can be seen on Daybreak's official Facebook page in an album of winners *March 2016 - images can be seen on Daybreak's official Facebook page in an album of winners Related Topics *Servers and Landscapes - to learn how all players can travel freely between all locations above. *The Outposts were chosen by contest as well.